Volverte a Ver
by Ravenclaw250199
Summary: La Batalla de Hogwarts está en todo su apogeo. Hermione es golpeada por un hechizo que la manda al pasado.
1. Capítulo I

La oscuridad abrazaba la noche. Una ligera nube de humo hacía acto de presencia por donde quiera que viera. Pedazos de escombro estaban regados por el suelo junto a cuerpos de compañeros y enemigos. La desesperación podía sentirse en el aire. Los gritos se oían por todas partes. Rayos de luces de todos colores volaban en todas direcciones. He visto a mis amigos caer; todos estos años compartidos esfumándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tantas risas y momentos perdidos para siempre. Ahora, solamente viven en la memoria de aquellos que tuvieron el privilegio de convivir con ellos. ¡Malditos mortífagos! ¡Maldita guerra! No importa cuánto me cueste, no importa si el precio es mi propia vida. Haré hasta lo imposible porque su muerte no sea vana.

No podía seguirle el paso, el cansancio era más grande a cada momento. De no ser porque tomaba mi muñeca con fuerza, lo hubiera perdido hace tiempo. Hace sólo unos instantes había hecho algo de lo que no me creía capaz, algo que juré que nunca haría: asesiné a alguien. Espero no tener que repetirlo nunca más, ¿quién soy yo para decidir quién vive y quién no? Ese sentimiento de auto-reproche y decepción hacia mí misma, ese miedo y a la vez satisfacción de sentir, aunque sea un mínimo instante, que de alguna manera has cobrado una deuda. Y luego viene el momento en que te das cuenta que has que le has quitado la vida a alguien, que te has rebajado a su mismo nivel, que has caído tan bajo como ellos. Debo admitir que ese bastardo lo merecía. Repetiría el hechizo mil veces de ser necesario, aunque sé que eso no regresará a la vida a el motivo de la maldición. No importa lo que haga; se ha ido, y a pesar de mi dolor, del desgarrador desprendimiento de un amigo, este no es el momento de sufrir su pérdida.

Salí de mis pensamientos. Tengo que concentrarme, un error podría costarme la vida y ahora no iba sola, Harry me acompañaba y cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser fatal para cualquiera de los dos. Al ver que un hechizo se iba directo a él, lo tiré de su brazo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y nos tiramos al piso. Nos llevé detrás de lo que solía ser un muro. Fue ahí donde noté que mi cuerpo estaba más cansado de lo que creía; me dolía la cabeza, sentía como palpitaba, junto con todo mi cuerpo, al ritmo que marcaba mi corazón. Me llevé la mano a la frente como si de alguna manera eso fuera a calmar el dolor y me di cuenta de la herida que tenía. Tal vez no la había notado por las circunstancias pero, ¡vaya que ahora no dudaba en hacer notar su presencia! Como mínimo tendría un dedo roto pues me costaba mucho agarrar mi varita. Tenía también esa estúpida herida en la pierna, no la había visto. Sabía que si la miraba no podría soportar el dolor que vendría después de notar lo mal que estaba. Tal vez si hubiera puesto más atención a lo que hacía, él seguiría aquí.

No había tiempo de curarme, no por ahora. De momentos, mi vista se nublaba. Salimos en marcha nuevamente sin un rumbo fijo. Mi cuerpo me estaba fallando. El cansancio y las heridas eran demasiado.

-Vamos Hermione, falta poco. Resiste.-

Vi como el rayo se dirigía a Harry, no podía ser bueno. Nunca había visto un hechizo que despidiera es color. Con lo atontada que estaba por las heridas y la fatiga no atiné a hacer nada más que tumbar a Harry e interponerme en la trayectoria del hechizo. Me dio de lleno en el pecho. Estaba débil. Escuché a Harry gritar mi nombre. Después de eso, se nubló mi vista y perdí toda sensación en mi cuerpo por un momento. No podía darme el lujo de desmayarme, no ahora, debo seguir consiente. Volví a tener conciencia de mi cuerpo nuevamente y corrí sin dirección hasta no poder más. Caí rendida, cansada, asustada, no me había dado cuenta que no había nadie a mi alrededor, la idea de llegar y mantenerme despierta me había cegado. Se empezaron a escuchar unas voces, no sé si estaban lejos o si simplemente el cansancio estaba haciendo de las suyas.

-Te lo digo James, debimos haber usado babosas en lugar de lombrices, dejan más baba.- Se escuchaba la voz de un joven a lo lejos.

-Ya, pero las lombrices pueden llegar a lugares más pequeños.- Le respondió otro chico, ahora más cerca que el sonido anterior.

En ese momento el suelo era, para mí, la cosa más cómoda que pudiera existir. No importaba que estuviera duro y frío, mi cuerpo al fin estaba quieto. No movía ni un solo músculo. ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¡Levántate ya, harás que te maten! Mi vista se iba nublando cada vez más, sólo alcancé a ver las siluetas de personas que se acercaban a mí, pero nada importaba ya. No importaba ya si me torturaban o me asesinaban, solo quería que todo acabara…

-No creo que deban seguir tratándolo así.- Reprendió el chico de cabello castaño, el más alto de los cuatro.

-Ay Lunático, algún día te hará algo tan bajo que hasta a ti te quedarán ganas de cobrársela.- Dijo un chico regordete que los acompañaba, el cual era el más bajo de todos.

-Ya me ha hecho cosas bastante desagradables, Peter. Solo considero que la venganza no es la mane…- Interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo, se paró en seco y fijó su vista en un solo punto en el suelo.

- ¿Remus?-

Los tres chicos que lo acompañaban dirigieron su mirada al punto en el que su amigo veía, para toparse con un enorme bulto en el suelo. La escases de luz impedía distinguir de qué se trataba. Todos se acercaron, intentando averiguar de qué rayos se trataba.

- ¡Es una chica!- Exclamó el de cabellos alborotados. Incrédulo, removió el cabello que le cubría la cara y vieron los rasguños y raspones, una impresionante herida en la frente, su ropa rasgada, una de sus piernas se veía terriblemente desagradable. Pero sobre todo, había sangre, mucha sangre.

-¡Está herida!- Exclamó el chico más bajo. Todos miraron el cuerpo inerte sin saber qué hacer, arrodillados en el suelo alrededor de la joven.

-¿Pero qué estamos esperando? ¡Hay que llevarla a la enfermería!- soltó de pronto el castaño, pero al ver que sus amigos seguían sin reaccionar, decidió no perder más tiempo. Tomó a la joven en brazos y la llevó a la enfermería lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Seguido de cerca por sus amigos, llegó al lugar y al no ver a Madame Pompfrey la recostó, lo más cuidadosamente posible, en una de las últimas camillas. Corrió hacia el despacho de la enfermera y tocó lo más fuerte que pudo. No obtuvo respuesta. Había levantado su mano para tocar nuevamente cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Pero niño! ¿Qué no sabes qué hora es?-

-Lo siento Madame Pompfrey, pero es urgente. Hay una chica que… -

La mujer recorrió la enfermería con la mirada y notó a la joven recostada en una camilla. Se dirigió rápidamente a ella seguida de los muchachos. La enfermera estaba atendiendo a la joven, cuando ellos llegaron al lado de la camilla junto a su amigo.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?- Preguntaba extremadamente asustada al ver el estado en que venía la chica.

-No sabemos, estábamos caminando, cuando la vimos tirada a la mitad del pasillo.- Contestó el chico regordete al ver que ningún otro podía responder.

Detuvo su trabajo con la joven y los miró fijamente. -¿Y qué hacían ustedes a estas horas fuera de sus dormitorios?- Dijo enfadada

- Pues…- Dijo el chico de ojos grises.

-No, eso no importa ahora.- Volvió a su labor de curar heridas. –_No… No puede ser. No debe tener más de 18 años.-_ Murmuraba para sí misma. _-¿Qué clase de alma retorcida haría algo como esto?-_ Se giró al grupo de jóvenes. -No recuerdo haberla visto nunca. ¿Quién es?- Preguntó alzando la voz para ser escuchada.

-No sabemos.-

Madame Pompfrey los miró para después deslizar su mirada a la muchacha frente a ella. -Llamen al Profesor Dumbledore.- Ordenó con una clara expresión horror. –_Ojalá que me equivoque._- Murmuraba nuevamente.

Los cuatro chicos salieron corriendo hacia el despacho del director, llegaron frente a la gárgola y pronunciaron la contraseña. -Grajeas de sabores.- Entraron sin tocar y, para su sorpresa, el director se encontraba en su escritorio con la mirada perdida, hasta que ellos entraron.

-¡Oh! Hola muchachos, ¿qué los trae por aquí… y a estas horas?- Su característica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras sus gafas de media luna descansaban sobre su retorcida nariz.

-Profesor, necesitamos que nos acompañe a la enfermería, es una emergencia.-

Al ver sus expresiones, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios, se levanto rápidamente y los siguió. Iban a paso rápido por los corredores del castillo, hasta que llegaron a la enfermería.

Al llegar al lugar, se acercó a la mujer. -¿Querías verme, Poppy?-

-Si, señor.-

El anciano director dirigió la vista hacia la muchacha en la camilla. Horrorizado por la escena, llevó su mirada a la enfermera nuevamente. – ¡¿Pero qué le ha ocurrido?!-

Madame Pompfrey miró a los cuatro estudiantes quienes miraban a otros puntos de la sala intentando disimular su interés por la conversación. –No estoy completamente segura.- Dijo bajando el volumen de su voz para que sólo el hombre pudiera escucharla. -Normalmente no me equivoco, aunque en esta ocasión espero de todo corazón estar tan equivocada como me sea posible.-

-Sólo dilo, Poppy.-

-Me parece que esta niña ha sufrido todo tipo de heridas, Albus. Tiene unos cuantos dedos fracturados y un par de costillas rotas; tiene una enorme herida en la frente, creo que algo pudo haberla golpeado en la cabeza. Un poco más y hubiera llegado al cráneo; su pierna izquierda tiene una terrible quemadura. Nada que tiempo y poción cicatrizante no remedien.-

-¡Merlín! ¿¡Cómo se ha hecho tanto daño!?-

-No lo sé, pero eso no es todo.- Lo miró por un instante tomando fuerzas para lo que estaba a punto de decir. –Me parece que ha sufrido la maldición Cruciatus.-

-¿¡Cruciatus, dices!?- Los chicos que intentaban desesperadamente capturar algo de información de aquellos murmullos brincaron sobresaltados por el inesperado grito.

-¡SHHHHHHHH!- Reprendió la enfermera.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo le costará recuperarse?-

-Si tiene suerte, dentro de unas semanas estará completamente recuperada, pero dudo mucho que despierte en un par de días, sin mencionar que no podrá forzar mucho su pierna por un tiempo.-

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron unos a otros y comenzaron a caminar de espaldas lenta y sigilosamente con intenciones de abandonar el lugar lo antes posible.

-No tan rápido muchachos.-

_ -Mierda_.- Susurró el ojigris, mientras los cuatros jóvenes se detuvieron instantáneamente.

-Me parece increíblemente oportuno que encontraran a esta niña pues su estado, evidentemente, no es el mejor. Pero no me explico el por qué cuatro estudiantes caminaban por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche.-

-Es una historia muy graciosa, Profesor. Verá hace unos días…

-No dudo que lo sea, señor Potter, pero me temo que no es momento de contarla… No le descontaré puntos a su casa solo por esta ocasión.- Decía el anciano.

-Gracias, profesor. Le prometo que…

-Sin embargo, me gustaría que cuando la señorita despierte, tuvieran la amabilidad de guiarla a mi oficina.- Continuó ignorando la interrupción

-Sí, señor.- Respondieron todos a la vez.

-¡De eso nada!- Exclamó la enfermera

-¿Perdón?- La examinó con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-¿Está usted loco? ¿A caso no ve cómo está la niña? No podrá siquiera sentarse, ¡mucho menos caminar!-

-Poppy, creo que no entiendes la gravedad de las heridas de esta jovencita, o más importante aún. ¿Cómo es que se las ha hecho?-

-¡Claro que lo entiendo! Y por eso mismo no saldrá de esta sala hasta que yo considere que esté en condiciones.-

-Bien. Entonces, háganme el favor de hacerme saber cuando despierte, para así venir a verla.- Corrigió con paciencia mirando a Madame Pompfrey por su aprobación al igual que el cuarteto de estudiantes.

-Mucho mejor.-

-Bueno, si eso es todo, profesor, nos iremos al dormitorio.-

-Si, eso es todo. Gracias, señor Lupin.-

Los cuatro muchachos salieron de la enfermería y recorrieron el camino a su habitación sin decir palabra alguna. Entraron por el retrato y siguieron hasta llegar a sus respectivas camas aunque no llegaron a dormir.

-¿Lo escucharon?- Preguntó Peter.

-La Maldición Cruciatus. ¿Creen que sea cierto?- Respondió James

-Debe serlo.- Aseguró Remus

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Si no, ¿Por qué Madame Pompfrey se hubiera empeñado en que nosotros no lo escucháramos? Además, se veía realmente preocupada. No creo que actuara de esa manera por una herida cualquiera.-

-¿Qué creen que le haya ocurrido?- cuestionó Sirius.

-No lo sé pero, sea lo que sea, debió haber sido horrible. Mira que recibir un Cruciatus.-

-No creen que pueda ser seguidora de Y…Ya…Ya-Saben-Quién. ¿O sí?-

-¡Por Merlín, Peter! ¿Cómo podría ser una mortífaga? Eso es ridículo. -

-No del todo Sirius. He escuchado que Quién-Tú-Sabes disfruta castigando a sus súbditos de esa manera.-

-Por favor, Remus. James, diles que es una total estupidez lo que están diciendo… ¡Oh, vamos! No me dirás que tú también lo crees.

-No estoy diciendo que lo sea pero, sólo piénsalo, Sirius. ¿Qué persona, además de un mortífago, recibiría un Cruciatus?...-

-Cualquiera que se haya interpuesto en el camino de Tú-Sabes-Quien.- Interrumpió

-…Ninguno de nosotros la conoce, Sirius. No la hemos visto siquiera en el colegio, no lleva el uniforme, y si en verdad es seguidora de Quién-Tú-Sabes, debe haber fallado estrepitosamente un mandado para haberla dejado así.-

-¡Merlín, chicos! No hay tantos mortífagos como para que piensen que cada desconocido pertenece a las tropas de Ustedes-Saben-Quien.-

-Sirius, tanto tú como yo, sabemos que se está volviendo más poderoso. Desaparecen magos y brujas a diario, no podemos confiar en cualquiera. Las cosas se están volviendo realmente oscuras.- Declaró observando la atención, la angustia y el miedo creciendo en el rostro de sus amigos. -Pero hay un grupo de personas…una organización que planea hacerle frente.-

-No creo que los aurores estén lo suficientemente preparados como para confrontarlo, James.-

-No estoy hablando de aurores, Remus. Estoy hablando de gente mucho más poderosa que esa bola de ineptos. Han escuchado los rumores ¿no? ¿Sobre la Orden del Fénix?- Los vio asentir. -Bueno… es real.-


	2. Capítulo II

La luz le daba directo en los ojos. Frunció un poco el ceño y comenzó a abrirlos lentamente con un poco de dificultad debido a la intensidad de los rayos del sol. Terminó de abrirlos completamente viendo la ventana junto a su cama que permitía la entrada de la luz. ¿Cama? Movió su cabeza con cuidado hacia un lado. Una gran cortina blanca la rodeaba evitando entender en dónde estaba. Un dolor intenso le hacía sentir que su cabeza se partiría en dos. Se llevó una de sus manos a la frente al sentir que algo presionaba su cabeza. Al momento en que su mano tocó el objeto se dio cuenta que se trataba de un vendaje. Acomodó sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo para sentarse sobre la que, ahora que lo notaba, era una camilla, pero al momento de hacer el mínimo esfuerzo para levantarse lanzó un desgarrador grito de dolor dejándose caer sobre su espalda con una lágrima recorriendo el camino del ojo hasta su nuca.

Llevó su mano a las costillas, donde provino el dolor. Intentó calmar su respiración mientras lágrimas furtivas seguían saliendo. La cortina a su izquierda se abrió para dejar ver a Madame Pompfrey acercándose a toda velocidad cerrando nuevamente la cortina tras de si.

-Oh, mi niña, veo has despertado. No te muevas ya, podrías lastimarte aún más. Mira que una fractura así en la costilla no es cualquier cosa. Tus dedos fueron más sencillos de tratar; un par de hechizos y listo. Pero esa costilla, sí que me ha dado guerra.-

El parloteo de la mujer la abrumaba. No tenía fuerzas para hablar y aún se sentía un poco desorientada. Creía estar en Hogwarts pero nada a su alrededor presentaba algún tipo de daño.

-Casi lo olvido. Espera un momento.- La mujer salió y escuchó unas voces del otro lado. La enfermera volvió. –El Profesor Dumbledore estará aquí en un momento. No debe tardar.-

Hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Había escuchado bien? No, debió haber sido una mala pasada de su imaginación.

-Tranquila, querida. No has hecho nada malo, sólo vendrá a hacerte unas preguntas. Descansa un poco mientras llega.- Dijo

¡Pfff! ¿Algo malo? ¡Claro que hay algo malo! La mujer dice que un Albus Dumbledore vendrá a verla –Supongo que debes tener sed.- Tomó un vaso con agua de la mesa junto a la camilla. Deslizó su mano bajo la cabeza de Hermione y la levantó con cuidado para verter el agua en su boca. Una vez terminado el proceso dejó el vaso ya vacío en su lugar y se fue dejándola sola nuevamente.

Después de unos minutos, la cortina se abrió dejando ver a un hombre anciano, de una penetrante mirada azul, detrás de unos anteojos de media luna.

-Buenas tardes señorita. Me da gusto ver que ha mejorado.-

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?- Susurró lentamente.

-El mismo.-

-¿Estoy muerta?

-Oh, cielos, no.- Aseguró como si se tratara de algún chiste. -Pero me temo que casi lo logra. Han sido cuatro días completos de atentos cuidados. De no ser por el ardua labor de nuestra querida enfermera, dudo mucho que estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación.-

Hubo un silencio por unos momentos mientras Hermione procesaba lo que el hombre le había dicho. Dumbledore pareció entender que necesitaba un momento así que se lo concedió. Al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos no la harían hablar, continuó.

-Supongo que Madame Pompfrey le informó el motivo de mi visita, señorita…-

-Granger.-

–No quiero parecer entrometido, señorita Granger, pero supongo que entenderá mi preocupación al enterarme que alguien ajeno al colegio apareció dentro del castillo, cuando yo mismo he hecho los encantamientos que lo impiden.- Lo miraba expectante escuchando atenta lo que fuera a decir.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Hermione.- ¿Su nombre? Hacía casi siete años que la conocía y preguntaba por su nombre.

-Y dígame, ¿Cómo hizo para aparecer aquí?-

-Yo… no aparecí.- Tenía demasiadas preguntas pero algo que le impedía pronunciar cualquier palabra que no fuera para responder a lo que Dumbledore preguntaba.

-¿Entonces cómo llegó aquí?-

-Yo… Nunca dejé el castillo, Profesor.-

La miró con curiosidad, como si fuera a encontrar la verdad en algún lugar de su rostro -¿Puede decirme lo último que recuerda?-

-Estaba en medio de la batalla cuando vi un hechizo dirigirse a Harry. No podía dejar que le hicieran daño; no cuando habiendo llegado tan lejos, así que me interpuse entre él y el maleficio.-

-¿Harry?-

-Harry Potter, Señor.- Seis años seguidos de haber ganado la copa de las casas gracias al favoritismo del hombre hacia Harry, y ahora resulta que no sabe quien es.

Dumbledore pareció sorprenderse de lo que ella había dicho -¿Potter ha dicho?-

-Así es.-

Apartó la mirada de ella y miró a la nada por un momento antes de volver a verla. -¿Dónde se desarrolló esta batalla de la que me habla?-

-En Hogwarts.-

-¿Cómo ha dicho? ¿En Hogwarts?-

-Sí, señor.-

Dumbledore la miró sin creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado - Esta usted segura?

-Por supuesto, Profesor.

-Y este amigo suyo, Harry, ha venido con usted?

-Pues no lo se.

-¿Cuándo nació Señorita Granger?-

Quería preguntar qué clase de pregunta era esa, pero otra vez tuvo esa sensación de algo que la obligaba a responder-Diecinueve de Septiembre.-

-Si, si, pero ¿De qué año?-

Hermione lo miró sin entender su pregunta entes de responder. -1979.-

El anciano volvió a desviar la mirada absorto en sus pensamientos. Comenzó a caminar de lado a lado lentamente mientras ella lo miraba curiosa.

-Señorita Granger, ¿está usted consiente de dónde se encuentra?

-Hace unos minutos hubiera asegurado que en Hogwarts, pero supongo que estoy equivocada.-

-No, no, por supuesto que no. Está usted en lo correcto, pero no me refería al lugar en el que está, sino al Hogwarts en el que se encuentra.- Ella lo miró sin contestar, no sabía que decir.

-¿Cómo dice?- Era imposible lo que el hombre sugería. No llevaba ningún giratiempos encima durante la batalla. Además, aunque tuviese un giratiempos, no se pueden recorrer distancias tan largas. Algo le faltaba, había algo que no estaba viendo. ¡El hechizo! Por Merlín, ¡qué tonta! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

-¿Qué año es este, Profesor?- Lanzó temiendo a la contestación que pudiera llegar

-1978.-

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Lo único que le faltaba: retroceder veinte años en el tiempo. ¿Ahora cómo regresaría? No podía pedir ayuda a nadie, la mandarían directo a San Mungo... Un momento, Dumbledore le creyó.

-Profesor, ¿Realmente cree en lo que le estoy diciendo?-

-Completamente.-

-Pero, acabo de decirle que...-

-No encuentro razón alguna para desconfiar de su palabra, señorita Granger.- Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro. -No hubiera podido mentir aunque quisiese.- Dijo esto último con un poco de humor en sus palabras.

Hermione comprendió. Una poción inolora, insabora e incolora. -_Nada mal_.- Pensó. -Entonces, ¿Qué haré? No puedo quedarme aquí.. Cada segundo que paso aquí, es un riesgo para todos.-

-Estoy consciente de ello. Pero me temo que tengo la mas mínima idea de que se hace en estos casos. Le aseguro que no es algo con le que se trate todos los días.

-A demás, no tengo donde quedarme, ni ropa, ni dinero.

-Por eso no se preocupe. Puede quedarse en el castillo el tiempo que sea necesario. No creo que requiera de dinero, aquí tendrá comida a su disposición. Siempre y cuando sea dentro de los horarios ya establecidos, claro.

-Se lo agradezco, Profesor. Pero no es necesario. No me quedare.

-Y a donde piensa ir si puede saberse? Usted misma acaba de decirme que no sabe a donde ir.

-Lo se, pero no puedo quedarme aquí. Me encontraría con gente que conozco en el futuro y no creo que sea lo mas adecuado.

-No tiene por que dejarse ver. Este Castillo cuenta con cientos de lugares en los que puede quedarse. Y solo necesita uno.

-Gracias, Profesor. No dejare que me vean, no existiré, solo usted sabrá que estoy aquí.

* * *

><p>Tres Gryfindors se encontraban en sus respectivas camas. Sirius estaba acostado horizontalmente en su cama dejando caer su cabeza por un costado.<p>

-Demonios, James. Crei que seria diferente.-

-y que esperabas?-

-No lo se, crei que nos enviarían a encontrar escondites de mortifagos o infiltrarnos para obtener información.

-Claro, Sirius, y un chico de séptimo grado que no ha llegado ni a mitad de su ultimo año es el mejor candidato. Anda ya.

-Estamos haciendo algo. Es mejor que quedarnos y de brazos cruzados.

-Por Merlin, Remus. No estamos haciendo nada, solo escuchamos la información que llega y ni siquiera no dejan saber todo. Nada mas alguien dice algo interesante y nos echan con la escusa de "Ya es muy tarde". Sin contar las reuniones que nos perdemos por

estar en la escuela.

-Ya escuchaste a Dumbledore, tenemos que concentrarnos en nuestros deberes por ahora. Como esperas luchar para la orden si a penas sabes desarmar a tu oponente?

-No lo se, solo quiero salir de aquí. No finjamos que no hay amenazas en la escuela... Oh vamos, saben que varios Slytherins no son de fiar. Como si no estuvieran ya entre las tropas de Voldemort.

-Creo que estas exagerando las cosas.

-No, Remus. Algo de razón si que tiene. Sabemos perfectamente que Dumbledore intenta protegernos. Vamos, que si por el fuera no estaríamos en la orden. Pero sabe que nos necesita, que no puede darse el lujo de negar la entrada a cualquiera que quiera ofrecerse.

-Ya no podemos fiarnos de cualquiera. Debemos estar alertas a cualquier extraño. Por ejemplo, la chica del corredor. No les parece extraño? Nadie la conoce, ni siquiera la he visto por los corredores. Y que aparezca asi de la nada, no me da buena espina.

-Si, es extraño que solo apareciera. Pero... sus heridas, eran terribles. No habia visto algo semejante en mi vida.

-Calro, Remus. Un mortifago que no cumple con sus encargos no es un eficiente servidor a Voldemort. Debió considerar que merecía alguno motivación para cumplir sus cometidos.

-Y que si no se trata de un mortifago? Que si es uno de esos magos desaparecidos y de alguna manera ha logrado escapar antes de que la maten. Aunque, por lo visto, han estado a punto.

-Deberíamos ir a la enfermería. A ver como sigue. Ha estado inconsciente por días, creo que en cualquier momento despertará.

-Bien. Alguien sabe donde esta Peter?

-Dijo que iría a la biblioteca.

-Un viernes?

-Si. Quería estudiar para sus exámenes, dice que esta saliendo pésimo.

-Bueno, vamos o no?

Asi los cuatro jovenes se levantaron de las camas y salieron de la habitacion rumbo a la enfermeria. Al llegar se dirigieron a la cortina blanca que daba la privacidad requerida al paciente dentro de ella. Corrieron la cortina hacia un lado para dejar al descubierto una camilla de hospital vacia y bien tendida.

-Puedo ayudarles en algo?

-Madame Pompfrey! Si. La chica de hace unos dias... Ya ha despertado?

-Remus, querido. Oh, si. Se le ve mucho mejor.- Dijo con entusiasmo

-Y donde esta?

La mujer tuvo un cambio en su actitud, no podria decirse que exactamente. -El profesor Dumbledore se ha encargado personalmente del asunto.

-Podremos verla?

-Creo que lo mas conveniente seria que consultasen con el director.

-Bien, pues gracias.

El castaño salió de la enfermería seguido por sus amigos y juntos se dirigieron a la oficina del director. al llegar llamaron a la puerta y abrieron después de recibir una invitación desde dentro.

-Profesor.

-Remus, muchacho. Que se te ofrece?

-Vera, fuimos a ver a la chica, la de hace unas noches en el corredor. Pero no estaba en la enfermería y Madame Pompfrey no supo responder muy bien donde podíamos encontrarla.

-Y pudiera saber cuales son sus asuntos con la chica?

-No tenemos ningún asunto, señor. Es solo que, al encontrarla no estaba en buenas condiciones, obviamente. Y nos gustaría saber como sigue.

-La señorita se encuentra perfectamente. Solo necesita tiempo para descansar y estar seguros que sus lesiones no causaran mas problemas.

-Y donde podemos encontrarla?

-La joven ha sido enviada a casa.

-A casa?

-Así es. Si me disculpan tengo unos asuntos pendiente que resolver.

-Si, claro. Gracias, señor.

El grupo se dio la vuelta y regresaron por el camino en que habían llegado, pero antes de llegar a la puerta de la oficina Sirius se dio la vuelta, armado de valor para hacer aquella pregunta de la cual ya sabia la respuesta.

-Profesor.

-Si?

-Yo... Bueno... Me gustaría saber cuando empezamos, cuando empezamos de verdad. A ir a sus misiones o por lo menos poder ir a todas las reuniones.

-Ya se los he dicho. Ahora necesito que se concentren en la escuela, que aprendan todo lo que puedan.

-Pero señor, soy de los mejores en clase.

-No es suficiente. Escucha, muchacho. Hay magos y brujas muy hábiles y de enorme poder, con años invertidos en estudiar todo hechizo de ataque y defensa que se conoce. Por desgracia, no todos ellos están de nuestro lado, hay algunos que utilizan sus habilidades y conocimientos para servir al señor tenebroso y mientras haya al menos uno de ellos de su lado, no enviare a un grupo de jóvenes a luchar contra cosas horribles y oscuras a las cuales nunca se han enfrentado y que muy probablemente los supere.

-Claro, señor, gracias.- Sus canas de salir a derrotar mortifagos como un gran héroe no se apagaron. Pero sabia que Dumbledore, tenia razón y estaba consciente que aun le falta bastante para ponerse a un nivel de combate.

Salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si.

-Que paso?

-Nada, cosas de la orden.

-Nos dejara ir?

-Ni de chiste.

-Que pasa, Remus?

El joven alzo la mirada y en su rostro se presentaba un seño fruncido del que seguramente no se había dado cuenta.

-No nos esta diciendo toda la verdad.

-Dumbledore?

-Si. Primero aparece una chica a mitad del corredor sin razón alguna con heridas alarmantes. Cuando queremos ir a verla no esta en la enfermería y Madame Pompfrey nos envía directo a Dumbledore. Cuando venimos y preguntamos por ella nos nos dice a donde la ha enviado y...

-A casa.

-Si, y podrías decirme tu donde queda eso exactamente? ...Además esta mintiendo sobre haberla enviado a casa.

-Aja, y tu como sabes eso?

-Porque la vi.


	3. Capítulo III

-Remus, supéralo. Dumbledore la envió y casa y eso es todo. ¿Por qué la dejaría aquí? ¿No viste como estaba? Estoy seguro que sus padres querrían tenerla en casa y cuidar de ella.

-Si, Lunático, estás dándole demasiada importancia. Además, dices que la viste y nadie más lo hizo, ¿cómo explicas eso?

-Está bien, puede que no la haya visto, pero estoy seguro que está en el castillo en alguna parte, puedo sentirlo.- Los cuatro estaban sentados en el Gran Comedor esperando que los platos de comida aparecieran frente a ellos como cada noche.

-¿Así como cuando sentiste que ganaríamos la Copa el año pasado?-

-¿O cuando sentiste que Peter podría comer todos esos pasteles de Calabaza?

-O cuando sentiste que James realmente conseguiría que Evans accediera a salir con él.

-No, hablo enserio. Esto es diferente tengo esta… sensación de que sigue aquí.

-Recuerda que la luna llena esta muy cerca.- Dijo un joven un tanto robusto y de baja estatura, bajando el volume de su voz.

-Si, Remus, es normal que te sientas raro.

-¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo, creo que tienen razón. Es irracional, debería mejor concentrarme el mis EXTASIS.- Se rindió decidiendo que no serí tomado enserio.

-Bueno, enrealidad podrías enfocarte en otras cosas, aún quedan unos meses para los exámenes.- Comentó Sirius. –¿Alguien sabe por que tardan tanto en servir la comida? Muero de hambre!

-Tal vez porque Dumbledore no ha llegado aún.- El grupo giró sus cabezas simultáneamente hacia la mesa de profesores.

-No sería la primera vez que empezamos la cena sin él; o si cenamos sin él en lo absoluto.

Antes de que alguno pudiera agregar calquier cosa al asunto, Dumbledore entró al Gran Comedor por un costado de la mesa de profesores. Pero, al contrario de lo acostumbrado, en lugar de dirigirse a su puesto en la mesa se situó frente a todos como cada inicio de año escolar. –Lamento el ligero retrazo de hora de la cena, pero hay un comunicado que debo hacer. Esta noche se unirá a nosotros una nueva alumna. Como a todo alumno de Howgarts, se le someterá al jucio del Sombreo Selecionador para que le sea asignada una casa.- El comedor quedo en completo silencio mientras el hombre hablaba. En los alumnos podia verse la confusión tanto como en los maestros. –Sin más que agregar… señorita, puede pasar.- La atención de todos fue del director a Hermione, que esperaba a la entrada del comedor. Un pequeño banco fue convocado por Dubledore y Hermione se sentó en él. La profesora McGonagall llegó con el Sombrero Seleccionador debido a la previa instrucción del director y lo colocó en Hermione.

-¿Es ella?

-¡Se los dije!

-¿Cómo va a ser ella? Dumbledore dijo se había ido.

-No lo sé, James. O es ella o es alguien exactamente idéntica.

Sólo una ves en toda su vida había usado aquel sombrero y bastante habí pasado ya desde entonces. Ahora ya no cubría sus ojos haciéndola sentir que su primer día en Hogwarts había sido siglos atrás, sin embargo no pudo evitar un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar la imponente voz tan cerca de su oido que podría decir que estaba dentro de su cabeza. –Hermione Granger.- Era a penas un susurro, indecifrable para todos excepto para Hermione, que lo escuchó con toda claridad. -Que sorpresa tenerte por aquí.-Hermione se tensó casi indetectablemente bajo el sombrero, pero fue suficiente para que él lo notara. –Increíble que después de tantos años de riesgos por ese par de amigos tuyos, te dejes intimidar por un inofensivo sombrero. Me decepcionas, Granger.-

-Sólo di una casa y terminemos con esto.- Si Hermione se sintió intimidada por el sombreo, ya no más. Que se burlara de ella no fue algo de su agrado.

-Podrías colocarte tu misma en tu casa. Has demostrado que no me equivoque contigo. Aunque, claro, nunca lo hago.- Sólo susurros se escuchaban en el lugar. Todos prestaban atención a lo que el sombrero declararía. Bueno, casi todos. Un joven en la mesa de Slytherin de naríz pronunciada y cabello graso se mostraba indiferente a lo que ocurriese con la nueva. En cambio, su antención estaba dirigida al libro frente a él. –Aunque podría aprovechar y colocarte en Ravenclaw, simper consideré que encajarías muy bien.-

-Sabes que pertenezco a Gryffindor.- Su paciencia estaba comenzando a bajar.

-¡Oh, ya recuerdo! Tan terca como una mula. Si, si, toda una Gryffindor.

A sus once años Hermione encontraba al Sombrero Seleccionador imponente y sabio. Ahora lo únuco en lo que podia pensar era molesto. –Haz lo que quieras.- sin duda su paciencia iba en rápida decadencia, hasta que la razó la golpeó de pronto. –¡Sabes quién soy!-

-Obviamente.- Rspondió con desdén.

-Pero… No lo entiendo. Quiero decir, aún no entro a Hogwarts, por lo menos no aquí, no ahora.-

-Estos humanos que presumen de conocer todo lo que existe. Creen que con el simple hecho de haber nacido magos entienden la magia en su totalidad. Honestamente tuve la esperanza que tú pudieras entender.

-¿Entender qué? Es que, es simplemente imposible. No hay foma en que me recuerdes.

-Mira, niña. Hay no porque te haya conocido en el futuro significa que no te conozca ahora. Me existence va más allá de del tiempo como tal, para eso he sido creado. Mi magia es mucho mas ponderosa de lo que ustedes, bola de mocosos creen.

-Si tan grande es tu magia, ¿qué haces desperdiciándote situando mocosos en casas?

-El anciano dijo que me protegería. Puede que mi magia sea mayor a la suya, pero no puedo hacer mucho por mi mismo. La magia con la que fui creado es inmensa, los fundadores utilizaron muchos de sus esfuerzos para que yo pudiera leer a la gente de la forma correcta. Ver sus miedo y su capacidad de enfrentarlos, su lealtad, su inteligencia, su ambición. Pero hay magos que quieren abuser de ese poder y la unica manera de liberarlo es deshaciédose de mi.

Hermione se quedó condensando todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Ni una palabra salió por su boca y sombrero parecía saber lo que que pensaba pues tampoco dijo palabra alguna. El comedor seguía espectante a la decición del sombrero; los profesores compartían la misma mirada de fascinación e intriga, incluso McGonagall de lanzaba alguna mirada a Dumbledore vez en cuando para ver si él lograba entender lo que estaba pasando, pero sus dudas crecerían al notar que él llavaba en su mirar la misma curiosidad que ella. Las cuatro mesas a lo largo del lugar permanecían inmóviles, casi sin respirar, como si temieran que el más mínimo de sus movimientos pudiera alterar la decidión del sombrero. Incluso aquél Slytherin había apartado la vista del libro para unirse a los demás en su curiosidad.

Una vez que pudo ordenar completamente sus ideas alzó la vista a la mesa que desde su primer año había ocupado, apegada a la idea de que no vería a nadie conocido. Grande fue su error al ver a Sirius y Remus, era extraño verlos de esta manera, sin doce años de Azkaban encima, ni tantas cicatrices de transformaciones; Pettigrew parecía alguien totalmente diferente: joven, alegre, con timidez en lugar de aquel miedo constante. Junto a ellos, el padre de su mejor amigo, ahora entendía cuando decían que era idéntico a su padre. -¡Puedo slavarlos! Puedo evitar que Pettigrew sea el Guardian Secreto de los padres de Harry, no tienen por qué morir. Sé que es un cambio inmenso, pero no haría ningún daño a nadie, todo lo contrario.

Las esperanzas de Hermione fueron pronto disipadas. –No, no lo sabes, niña tonta.- La interrumpió. –No puedes dejar que vivan, ¿no lo entiendes? Tienes que dejar que todo siga su curso. El sacrificio de Lily Evans port u amigo es la única arma que tendrán contra El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Esa pequeña ventaja que el señor Tenebroso no conoce es su única salvación, es la única oportunidad de que tus amigos no mueran mientras tu estás aquí y tú piensas arrebatárselos de las manos.- Nunca lo había pensado así, odiaba la idea de tener la oportunidad de salvarlos, de dejar que Harry supiera los que es tener una familia que lo quiera y sentía que estaba negándoselo. –Volviendo a lo importante, ¿estás completamente segura que no quieres cambiarte a alguna otra de las casas?- Continuó sin importarle casi en lo absoluto todas las muertes y el sufrimiento que no hacer nada acarrearía. Hermione silo asintió ligeramnte. –¡GRYFFINDOR!-

La mesa se alzó y festejó con gritos y aplausos, algunos se pusieron de pie y le dieron la bienvenida mientras recorría la mesa buscando un lugar para sentarse. También algunos alumnos de otras casas aplaudían, exceptuando Slytherin. Aquel joven volvió su atención al libro volviendo a mostrar su indiferencia hacia la nueva.

Hermione alcanzó a ver a un joven Sirius Black ofreciéndole un lugar junto a él, pero pero suerte logró fingir que no lo había visto y siguió su camino; entre más distancia ponga entre la gente que conocerá en un futuro y sus versiones del pasado será mejor para todos. -Puedes sentarte aquí.- Hemione bajó la mirada a la chica que llamó su atención. Ella ya se había hecho a un lado para hacerle espacio a Hermione. Su amable sonrisa la invitó a sentarse en el lugar ofrecido sin dudar. -Bienvenida a Hogwarts, estoy segura que te encantará. Mi nombre es Lily, si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes preguntarme a mi o a Remus Lupin, el otro prefecto.- Después de su amable presentación, a pesar de la sonrisa en sus labios, lo único que se vino a la mente de Hermione fue un simple "_mierda_".

* * *

><p>Hola, Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, enserio estoy intentando retomar este fanfic pero por el momento estan pasando muchísimas cosas en mi vida. Pero lo dije desde un principio y lo sostengo: no dejaré morir este fanfic. Así me tarde años (espero que no) pero lo terminaré cueste lo que cueste. Sé que este capítulo es un poco mas corto que los anteriores pero la verdad es uno de mis favoritos.<p>

Por favor dejen sus comentarios, sus opiniones o ideas de lo que creen que vaya a pasar. Es super emocionante para mi ver que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo. Me encanta leer sus opiniones y comentarios o las ideas que tienen de lo que puede pasar y la verdad algunas veces de ahí salen ideas brillantes para otros capítulos u otros fics. Espero no tardar tanto en subir el próximo capítulo.


End file.
